ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
AzuresatoRyu(RETIRED)
Iijutsu Ryu Clan 'Character First Name:' Azuresato 'Character Last Name: ' Ryu 'IMVU Username:' AzuresatoRyu 'Nickname:' Ryu 'Age:' 20 'Date of Birth:' 4/6/183-AN (AFTER NARUTO) 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Japanese-White(snow/pale) Yukigakure 'Height:' (5’6) 'Weight:' (Don’t ask a woman her weight!~ ) 'Blood Type:' B-''' '''Occupation: Ninja The First Medical Ninja of Yonshigakure no Sato ( Head Medical Ninja.) 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Hidden Posession Jutsu Mark on her back, Snowflake shaped birthmark on her right shoulder blade. ANBU Tattoo on her left upper arm. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure no Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Ryu is known to be a very bouncy and bubbly person. The only thing she usually shows people is how happy and how kind she can be. She is very loud and quick to judge, In actuality how she seems is exactly how she wants to seem. In reality Ryu is a seasoned shinobi and works hard each and every day to give off a very vibrant and cheer filled self as a distraction to those around her from what she is really doing or thinking. Usually if she is giggling like a school girl she is studying your every movement and determineing how exactly if the time should come, how she would kill you. Behaviour: Ryu can be found, bouncing upon her feet under the Thunder God gate. She rocks back and forth as a sign of impatience, or perhaps anticipation. When meeting someone new Ryu will generally let out a loud and happy laughter before greeting them. When she speaks, her tone immediately takes a high pitch and she giggles between sentences at times. Some of her over the top craziness is an act to keep those she does not know from learning just about anything they had come to learn about. She keeps things bright and you usually never find her without a great big smile. She used to have a very big issue with personal space, or lack there of. Thanks to her less than cuddly comrades, she had learned the importance of it. 'Nindo:' "Ayyaaaaa!!" " I believe in kindness, and I believe in you." "I will be the light in the world!" Summoning: N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Ryu Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 'Element One:' Water-Suiton 'Element Two:' Wind-Futon 'Weapon of choice:' Hiramekarei 'Strengths:' Medical,Taijutsu, Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Kenjutsu 'Chakra colour: ' Cyan ' Databook: 'Projectile Weapons Inventory Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20 pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 24 (24 pieces) ' ' Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6 pieces) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):4 Ice bombs (20 pieces) Total:70 pieces Jutsu Name: Azuresato Ryu Class: Jonin/Yonshi7 Nature1: Water--Suiton Nature2: Wind--Futon Abilities: ** Due to being raised in Yukigakure for the time she spent as a genin, Ryu has the ability to manipulate pre-existing ice for both within battle and outside.** **Medical Jutsu** Other: (Azuresato Ryu is a Medical ninja. She weilds one of the seven sacred blades of the mist, Hiramekarei. Specializes in Iijutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.) Kekei Genkai: --none-- Known Techniques/Jutsu List Iijutsu (Medical Jutsu) ** Ryu can perform every technique up until jonin level** Ninjutsu *Replacement Technique Body Replacement Technique E rank *Clone Technique E rank *Transformation Technique E rank *Summoning Technique C rank *Shadow Clone Jutsu B rank *Temporary Paralysis Technique D rank *Chakra Enhanced Strength Ice Jutsu *Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger ** Frozen Effects wear off after 1 post. Only use one time** B *Ice Release: One Horned White Whale B rank *Ice Release: Ice Prison Technique C rank *Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm C rank *Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique B rank Water Jutsu *Water Release: Water Encampment Wall B rank *Water Release: Hidden in Water Technique D rank *Water Release: Syrup Capture Field C rank *Water Prison Technique C rank *Water Release: Water Drowning Technique C rank *'Wind Jutsu' *Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Violent Wind B rank *Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist B rank *Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball C rank *Wind Release: Cast Net B rank *Wind Release: Gale Palm C rank Taijutsu *Intersection Method C rank *Heaven Collapse A rank *Heaven Defending Kick B rank *Leaf Rock Destroying Rise B rank *Spinning Heel Drop C rank *1000 Meter Punch B rank *Sakura Knee Stopper C rank *Leaf Gale D rank *Leaf Whirlwind D rank *Drunk Fist C rank *Peregrine Falcon Drop D rank *Leaf Rising Wind C rank Fuinjutsu *Yin Seal: Release -Genesis Seal- -S rank * Taijutsu is toll on the physical body, muscular power is required. Ryu's Chakra-less strikes cause devastateing damage** 'Allies:' Yonshi members 'Enemies:' The Village hidden in mirrored Lightning 'Background Information/Biography:' ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION! :D)) Azuresato Ryu was born April 6th,183(AND); It was on the night of a vicious blizzard that (?) rivaled even the brutal Yukigakure usual climate; perhaps in some strange way it was to be a (?) at just how the young girl’s life would proceed from there. Her mother was a renowned Medical nin by the name of Junosato Ryu; on maternity leave to endure the pregnancy that resulted in a five pound and six ounce baby girl. Junosato like her mother before her was a less than pleasant person. She had a heart nearly as cold as the ice that encased most of Yukigakure and a temper which was detrimentally short. The man she conceived Ryu with left shortly after receiving news of her gender and he did not return. This left Junosato to raise her daughter on her own, This in turn only fed into the hatred the woman felt for the world and then she would unfortunately pass it on to the receiving end. Her attitude towards Ryu was a less than (?) one. When the time from the Yukigakure ANBU ran out; Junosato left her little one in the hands of a nursemaid, Riku Yamiki; she was a twenty year old woman who had studied to become a medical nin however, due to a strange incident during her own birth she could not channel chakra. She could find no other purpose but the one she had been hired for. She was to aid Ryu in her growth and raise her while Junosato tended to her normal duties. This was possibly the girl’s saving grace at that point in time for Riku was unlike most of the villager’s to Yukigakure and this included her mother; she was a kind hearted young woman and spread a smile to anyone she came across. Her laughter resonated anyplace she arrived and she was a light in a world of cold darkness. This small consistent supply of joy proved to be enough during the first four years of Ryu’s life to instill a permanent source of happiness within and with it provide another light for Yukigakure. Her mother’s passive cruelty would later at the end of the fourth year overcome the first light in Ryu’s life when she returned from a week’s particularly taxing mission only to find her home filled with Riku’s and her daughter’s laughter. Enraged Junosato cast Riku from her home but from that moment on no amount of hate or neglecting that was to or had been received was ever going to extinguish that that brand new light. It was the beginning of what would be a long and arduous journey. The Ryu name became known over the next five years not for Junosato but for her child. Many looked upon her bright and cheerful face with disgust and annoyance but even so they were not spared from her hospitable nature and longing to bring joy to their hearts. Ryu felt something they did not, the warmth of a sun that could never reach Yukigakure and she intended on spreading it. Only one person would constantly stand in her way with sharp words, crude actions and crushing disbelief. Junosato Ryu. No matter how Ryu persisted, the inferno inside Ryu could not reach her mind or ears and the display of her glee brought Junosato to a level of such immense rage that she subjected the girl to a series of beatings, this cycle of dysfunction became routine. Her mother could never understand Ryu but still the little one did her best to show others the brightness of her world. During those five years her mother rarely came around or home, she had left Ryu in her sister’s care whom was honestly nothing better. Shirosato Ryu was a lazy woman who unlike her mother took no pride in things she did; as a child the woman had been nearly as neglected as Ryu was then but she had not been supplied with a more (?) role model. Life under her sister had caused the woman to become introverted and lack confidence. In Junosato’s word’s she was a disgrace to the Ryu name which was no more now than Herself, Her sister and her daughter. While Ryu grew at the less than capable hands of this woman, her mother, without the acceptable company of her flesh and blood had begun to look elsewhere for companionship. She found it not long after in the arms of a Kazegakure man during a recon mission , he was just as brutal,cruel and mean if not more than Junosato herself; perhaps that was the reason for their attraction, many would never know. Two years in, Yiko Sayama became a household name and soon enough a household guest. He saw no appeal in Ryu’s pleasant self and he too treated her with the utmost cruelty Junosato would allow; as much as she herself delivered. A strange love that frankly should not have been allowed to blossom bloomed in full and from it began another grueling pregnancy. For the next nine months Ryu was not allowed near her mother for fear her odd ways would bring only stress to Junosato. Miu Ryu was born October 12th on a night when the snow did not fall, to Junosato’s horror she had been cursed with another girl and with it the absence of Yiko. Yiko Sayama did not return upon discovery of Miu’s gender. Unable to wallow in her rejection Junosato pushed the issue away and once the leave time lifted she returned to the ANBU; Shirosato struggled to raise both Miu and Ryu while Ryu herself assisted her. They did not see their mother for one year and during that year without Shirosato to care Ryu worked to give Miu the light she had received so long ago. When their mother returned she had intentions for Ryu. She would have the girl participate in the Yukigakure academy in hopes she would find a purpose. In truth it was a way to rid her of her presence and Miu’s for she did not wish for Ryu to rot the little one’s mind. Ryu attended the Accademy at the age of 8 by the next year. Surprisingly to many she excelled both with physical skill and intelligence though of course her counterparts found her just as weird and strange as most other’s did. After another two years at the word of the instructor, had been recommended for a genin qualifying test earlier than most of her classmates. This perplexed Junosato as she had never thought her daughter to (?). Though reluctant to permit it Junosato herself was a ninja of great (?) and despite her view of Ryu, she cherished one thing above all else and it was the obligation to duty. For once she would not stand in Ryu’s path and allowed the test to be given. Ryu passed on to genin at the age of twelve and from there moved on to a squad with two students (of who’s names she still to this day cannot remember) and sensei LiLi Tsukyomi. LiLi was a strict woman who believed in impeccable strategy; she exhausted Ryu and her teammate’s minds and bodies daily and being one who would not accept failure began a pattern of removing weak team members and replacing them with different students. It was the main reason Ryu could not retain a memory of her team. Life for Ryu grew incredibly difficult, she was discovered to have a certain (?) for Iijutsu and had solidified her place in that role. Junosato for once became somewhat tolerant of Ryu and even on good days aided her studies and practices with her own knowledge. Two years passed slowly for Ryu, she not only bore the brunt of her Sensei’s (?) ways but she also took the less than desired attention from her mother. Junosato who once could barely look at her daughter now aimed each second of free time she had to badgering her. The woman did not do this for Ryu’s sake; in honesty she could have cared less for the girl’s self-esteem. If Ryu was to become a Medical nin, to her it was only to bring honor and a name to her family. Junosato’s reasons for becoming the Iijutsu user she was so well known for were completely self-centered…while Ryu simply wished to share what the jutsu were meant for. Aid. She wished to use her found affiliation to help others, to help anyone who was in need of it and to protect those she would one day no doubt hold close. Throughout the never ending torture her mother subjected her to Ryu never lost her love for Junosato nor had she for Miu and she would work in order to make her mother happy and herself. During her studies with Lili Iijutsu was not the only talent she found she had. It appeared the girl possessed a(?) for ninjutsu upon discovering her prominent nature at the age of thirteen. Ryu was affiliated with Suiton ( or water styled jutsu.) Ryu did not find a great portion of ability with her nature however along with it she discovered she possessed a grand amount of chakra. At such a young age something like that was unusual and not only that she began to focus on control more than anything. This (?) of course was given to her by her mother’s teachings. It helped to improve her Iijutsu tenfold and pushed her to surpass her team members in many other ways. In most exercises Ryu came out either first or beside when results were varied. Essentially she was top of her class and soon enough, even as the oddball she was known to be; words of her success built the Ryu name up once again and with it , Junosato’s pride. Over the years of Junosato’s service to the Yukigakure ANBU; many enemies against her and the village had been made. She was a lethal medical nin whom in short was a force to be reckoned with. Her cruelty had not only been shoved down Ryu’s throat. It had been shown to anyone who stood against she and her squad and in doing so had ended thousands of lives. For twelve years it would seem Karma could not touch the woman. Little did she know, It was simply late. In the debt of night He arrived. Jun Yamisaka was a man scorned by Junosato Ryu. He had lost more than a battle to the woman. Junosato Ryu had murdered his younger brother’s on a mission to Kirigakure and now he had returned along side two comrades to have his vengeance. They slipped in undetected that night, The medical nin’s death was the only thing set in stone in their minds. That night Ryu sat with Miu and her mother, they were having supper after a long day’s work and training. Her happy voice had become something Junosato now found slightly bearable. In general, the relationship between the two since Ryu’s success had improved exponentially. It was one of the worst times for the sticky hand of Karma to reach down and take hold. The door blew open from a single kick of a monsterous looking man. A demon to Ryu only because her child’s eyes and mind would insinuate the Kirigakure ninja’s fangs and corse look would entail he was indeed a monster. Junosato commenced battle with Jun however in a (?) effort to protect Ryu from one of his squad members, she lost the fight and her life seconds after. As Ryu gazed upon the body of her mother, terror that would normally overtake a girl at her age, did its job. She found herself flung across the room to crash against the wall and fall to the ground. Jun was not satisfied with junosato’s death. No, he would have the name of Ryu on his hand’s by the time he was through. He intended now not only Junosato’s assassination but the ending of the Ryu’s completely. Earlier that day he had taken Shirosato’s life and now he aimed for the last to exist. Miu and Azuresato Ryu. The fear that gripped Ryu forced her to stay lyeing where she was. She watched them approach her half sibling who cried and whimpered like a pitiful puppy. Something burned inside her. Something she did not understand and even as she found herself bulleting across the floor board’s and leaping over her mother’s brutalized body…she still did not understand. Her chakra enveloped fist made its connection to Jun’s back and sent him stummbleing. Ryu jumped back and prepared for a battle; most of her did not register what had begun but that which did wanted only to scream for help. ((D)) The genin had no chance at victory that was completely certain. He beat her nearly as terribly as he did her mother until she could no longer respond to him. Miu was left alone to defend herself but Jun stopped his men from advancing. The man had something far more sadistic in mind for the little rebel he had taken down.((D)) The man was well versed in the ways of possession jutsu simply a seal was taken and placed it upon the victim’s back. Once activated the victim would do only what jun he wished them to do under the lack of consciousness. Such a jutsu was forbidden for the reason’s it took a terrible toll out on the user. A little loss of life force would not stop Jun from his mission. After applying his mark he activated the jutsu and Ryu’s body became his. Using her, and a spare kunai lyeing on the ground near by, He ended the the life of the littlest one and put the light she had grown to have, out. By then word from a witness they had overlooked had gotten to the ANBU forces and before Jun could finish his onslaught , three members arrived and took his comrade’s out. Jun had been forced to retreat and leave Ryu to lye among her families bodies. Her light flickered to a dim. Ryu left Yukigakure three days after the incident and she never returned. Three months passed by since Ryu left. She found shelter alone among the wilderness, walking great distances and taking advantage of her training in order to acquire food. It did not take Ryu long to stumble across trouble again and it came in the form of a small roar. Upon further inspection the young fourteen year old girl came upon a strange sight indeed. An equally small white ball of fluff struggled against a rope, tightly latched to its neck. The kind girl’s heart ached for the burly animal and enticed Ryu to make her way down and approach it. Filled with primal fear and fury the ball of fur roared out and showed her a pair of two very long fangs and four paws of claws. ((D))With the challenge at hand, Ryu went to work. The chain was formidable to say the least and to the normal eye it might even seem impossible as well, but Ryu would not be deterred. This creature needed her help and if she ever wanted to become a medical nin one day then aiding people would need to start then and there. Ryu focused upon her hands and she gripped the chain tightly between her clasped fists. She concentrated and pulled with all of her might. The small girl’s feet dug into the ground during her struggle with the twisted metal; all the while the small cub sat on his haunches and sneered. There was no way a child like her could free him when he himself could not! Though as he doubted and she gave cries of frustration…the scream of tearing metal rang out. –CHING- the chain let loose and Ryu as well as the cub tumbled backwards into a nearby tree.((D))The two shook their heads out of a daze and they hopped up.((D))Staring at the face of the dumbfounded saber-tooth tiger cub; Ryu held out her hand, she had outstretched it in order to receive his; which she reluctantly did.((D)) The young wanderer watched the tiger cub saunter off. When he had gone from her sight she spoke his name so that she would never forget it and she moved on. Little did the two know that sooner than later they would meet up many another time. Her walking continued another three months. Traveling to each and every town Ryu would work for those who needed her. Anything that needed to be done the little girl with the strange hair would do for them. Some of those jobs varied and as she did them rumors of her generous ways spread. Soon each village she came across knew of the girl with the strange hair and welcomed her. For a month she would help them with all that she could and in return she was given food, water and shelter. These acts of kindness got her through those days all on her own and led her successfully to the place that would become almost home. Due to the heroics of the legendary Naruto Uzumaki and his part in creating a better world for all, Konohagakure was a name that all person knew. The Village hidden in the leaves; Housed some of the most powerful ninja of all time and to that day continued to build them. The small Fourteen year old of course saw this place as the glory she had strived for so long to reach. Many times her mother spoke of Konoha; disgusted by their ways, but Ryu fell in love with it the day she heard of it and since had always dreamed of living there. Among the greats. When she approached the village two guards dropped down from seemingly nowhere and startled her. Unfortunately word of her many good deeds had not yet reached the leaf and they were unsure and skeptical as to why a child of her age would wander so far away. Ryu wore the Yukigakure headband she had received as a gennin; so they could see she had come a very long ways from home.((D))(?)She prepared to leave. Where she would go; Ryu did not know. She had begun to retreat when a single voice called out that drew Ryu to look back. Their eyes met for the first time and anyone nearby with a brain would know; something special had begun. His name was Kai Yamanaka and he, like she, was a truly kind hearted soul. He held out a hand to her and after speaking with the guard’s She was allowed entrance. Ryu spent that day with Kai exploring the leaf; together they realized they were happier then they usually were a normal day. It was not long before Kai introduced Ryu to the renowned ANBU; its captain was a close friend to his family and he often joined the forty eight year old man on his walks or for bites to eat. Iyako Nara; A Lazy man by nature, he was the head of the ANBU forces and had been looking to recruit those with proper skill to join the ranks. After asking Ryu many questions; most pertaining to her past and getting less than vauge answers…Iyako asked Ryu to participate in the tests he would be soon putting many chunin through that hoped to be a part of the ANBU. The thought of working for the leaf in anyway gave Ryu the sense of belonging that she had missed for such a long time. However becoming a part of something like the ANBU frightened her. It reminded her only of her mother and that was not a pleasant memory; as much as she loved Junosato, she wanted nothing to do with what the woman did. The Battles lasted a maximum of three hour’s after that time was up and there was no winner; both were sent away. However many passed and many failed but Ryu was among the passing. In actuality she came in second best according to Iyako’s judgement and once things had been tallied, she was asked to join the ranks of the rookie recruits to the hidden leaf’s ANBU.((D))Iyako was dumbfounded, he did not understand how someone could turn down such an opportune request. In hopes she would reconsider he instead(having found out from her she wished more than anything to become a medical ninja; and had the skill for it.) asked her to aid them as a medical nin in training underneath his wife and the captain of the ANBU Intel gathering squad. She would work closely with two boys her age. Kai and Ryioki Sarutobi; he was the young cousin to the Hokage himself and was expected to do great things. He expected it of himself in all entireity. So It began. Iori Yamanaka taught the three of them far more Iijutsu then Ryu had thought possible. Each day she worked harder and each day she achieved more. As those days passed however, something that she could not ignore began to show its face between she and Kai. The two spent more time with one another, Ryu had found another light to this world and she loved every second she spent with him. He could laugh at things normally other’s would not and he could smile even during the most depressing of time’s; which came often from their squad member Ryioki. Their relationship grew and they did not hide it from a soul, it was almost unclear if they knew what they had become to one another. It was apparent to one though, while their love for one another burned hotter; so too did the jealousy of Ryioki. He had also gotten close to Ryu during their work and many times had attempted to woo her but received only the same ridiculousness that came with knowing Ryu. She did not find his approaches much more than friendly banter. The day came when the three had grown. Ryu, who was now a well-known member of The village hidden in the leaves; worked hand in hand with Kai as a fully-fledged ANBU Intel gathering Medical nin. She, Ryioki and Kai had become quite the squad. They were mostly known for their brilliant strategies and quick to act mannerisms. The age of 17 had come for the trio and with It many changes. Kai and Ryu had become nearly inseparable. Whenever the two were around you would know simply because laughter followed them wherever the two went. The childish fleeting feelings they had for one another had become a sweet passion that no normal person could look past. Especially for the one who’s envious ember’s had become…a fiery Inferno. Having had enough of their constant togetherness, the kage’s cousin arranged for Ryu and he to meet alone so that the two could talk.((D))Enraged, Ryioki stormed away from Ryu and the village that day. He did not return. Roleplaying Library Kyuubi Threat- Inkroe/Ryu/Minato/Sai Setsuko V.S Taka Jinora V.S Taka Taijutsu Training with Sai and Ryu Inkroe meets Ryu-201AN Lecture: Battle Tactics Battle of Baku Mountain Inkroe V.S Ryu AND Soudai Takeda Inkroe Stamina Training The Return of the Curse Mark Team Ryu Training Session Curse Remains A Quaint Time in the Village Breakfast at Minato's Ryu V.S Sai Rouge Attack! Team Ryu! Category:Jounin Category:Yonshi Seven Category:Retired